Arcana del Carro
El Arcana del Carro (戦車, Sensha) es un Arcana recurrente en la serie Persona. Visión general Retratado como un rey al frente de un carro formado por dos caballos de diferentes colores (en algunos casos, criaturas míticas). El Chariot Arcana es un símbolo de victoria, conquista, autoafirmación, autoconfianza, control, guerra y mando. Las Personas del Arcana del Carro destacan comúnmente en ataques físicos. Son casi siempre figuras guerreras o deidades de guerra mitológicas. Los personajes que pertenecen a Arcana del Carro suelen ser personas muy motivadas, que tienen un objetivo personal que pretenden alcanzar a cualquier precio. No es raro que los personajes del Carro sean de mal genio o agresivos. En cuanto al combate, también tienden a centrarse en los ataques físicos en lugar de la magia. Dichos personajes también tienen habilidades físicas especiales que se pueden realizar sin la ayuda de su Persona. Aegis tiene el Modo Orgia, que aumenta temporalmente su ataque. Chie, por otro lado, tiene Galactic Punt, que elimina a un enemigo no jefe del campo de batalla. En Persona 4 Golden, ella tiene un ataque de Galactic Punt-like Cavalry, al que solo se puede acceder si Chie no está en tu grupo actual. Persona 5 tiene Insta Kill, que le permite al jugador obtener Personas de nivel inferior sin tener que luchar contra ellos, en caso de que el Confidente de Ryuji Sakamoto avance hacia el Rango 7. Apariciones *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5 /'' Royal '' *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas Megami Ibunroku Persona '' El jugador puede garantizar un accidente de fusión que resulte en un personaje de Arcana del Carro comenzando desde un "restablecimiento completo" (como en, no ya a mitad del juego y cargando un guardado o seleccionando "Regresar al título") y realizando una "Fusión Ligera" después de dar exactamente 216 pasos en un área donde ningún enemigo atacará, como el Mikage Sun Mall. El Arcana del Carro está representado por Masao Inaba. ''Persona 2 ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' El Vínculo Social del Arcana del Carro está representado por Kazushi Miyamoto, un entusiasta estudiante atleta que se inscribe en la Secundaria Gekkōkan similar al protagonista. El protagonista puede iniciar el Vínculo Social después del 24 de abril, donde se le informa que los Clubes Deportivos están aceptando nuevos miembros. El protagonista puede elegir entre Club de Atletismo, el Club de Natación o el Club de Kendo para iniciar el Vínculo Social. Alternativamente, incluso si el protagonista ignora la información y decide no unirse a ningún club deportivo, Isako Toriumi, el profesor principal del protagonista, eventualmente lo obligará a unirse a uno de los clubes deportivos más tarde. El Vínculo Social del Arcana del Carro se enciende cada vez que el protagonista asiste a las reuniones de su club deportivo , y al completar el Vínculo Social, Kazushi le dará al protagonista su cinta deportiva, otorgándole la Persona definitiva del Arcana del Carro, Thor, "el poderoso dios del trueno ". El Arcana del Carro es también el Arcana de las Personas de Aegis, uno de los miembros de SEES. Persona 3 Portable Si uno elige jugar como la protagonista femenina , el Vínculo Social del Arcana del Carro estará representado por Rio Iwasaki, cuando el protagonista elija estar en el club de voleibol o en el club de tenis. Pero en lugar de la cinta deportiva que el protagonista masculino recibe de Kazushi, se recibirá una guía anotada de Río, que también otorga la forma definitiva del Arcana del Carro, Thor. ''Persona 4'' El Vínculo Social del Arcana del Carro está representado por Chie Satonaka, una compañera de clase del protagonista en Persona 4. El Vínculo Social se crea automáticamente al día siguiente después de la segunda aventura del protagonista y Yosuke en Medianoche TV. El Vínculo Social del Arcana del Carro se activa cada vez que el protagonista interactúa con Chie, donde él la ayuda en su entrenamiento físico personal para enfrentar a los Shadows de Medianoche TV y, lo que es más importante, la ayuda a comprender sus confusos pensamientos de ser una "marimacho" y sus inseguridades por falta de talentos. En los eventos del Vínculo Social, Chie también revela varios incidentes de ella y Yukiko durante su infancia. Aumentando el Arcana del Carro hasta el nivel 3 le permite a Chie aprender su movimiento distintivo, "'' Galactic Punt ", donde Chie le da una poderosa patada a un enemigo y lo saca instantáneamente del campo de batalla. En varias ocasiones, Galactic Punt también funciona contra algunos mini jefes. Sin embargo, el protagonista debe haber alcanzado un objetivo primero. Al final del Vínculo Social, Chie revela que todavía está encontrando su área de especialización, pero también exclama que con la ayuda del protagonista, podría encontrarla y agradecerle. Con su psique interna cambiada, la Persona de Chie, Tomoe Gozen se transformará en Suzuka Gongen. Completar el Vínculo Social del Arcana del Carro también otorgará la forma definitiva del Arcana del Carro, Futsunushi. En ''Persona 4 Golden, Chie puede desbloquear una Persona Final nueva: Haraedo-no-Okami. Esto se hace iniciando la reunión del Vínculo Social en cualquier momento después del 1/10 si el Arcana del Carro está en el rango 10. * (*) Solo en Persona 4 Golden Persona Q: Shadow Labyrinth Persona 4 Arena official artwork book states that Athena's Arcana changed to the Fool when Aigis awakened to the Wild Card. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Persona 5 El Arcana del Carro está representado por el Confidente de Ryuji Sakamoto, que inicia el 12 de abril y se ubica a medida que el protagonista interactúa con él. Junto con el Confidante del Arcana del Loco, es uno de los primeros 2 Confidentes disponibles durante el progreso del juego. A medida que avanza, este Confidente desbloquea la oportunidad de matar instantáneamente a los enemigos débiles en las emboscadas, lo que da como resultado una personalidad aleatoria dada al protagonista, así como varias otras habilidades de los miembros del equipo para Ryuji. A medida que el Confidente alcanza su máximo, la Persona de Ryuji cambia, el Captain Kidd se transformará en Seiten Taisei . Completar el Confidente del Arcana del Carro también otorgará la forma definitiva del Arcana, Chi You. * (*) Solo en Persona 5: The Royal ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demonios Categoría:Arcana del Carro